


[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Eien Densetsu Mit Sailor Cat Und Madeye Matt

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: Wir fusionieren endlich mal mit dem anderen besten Sailor Moon Podcast Deutschlands, oder, wie wir ihn nennen, “Matt-und-Cat-Cast”. Unser allgemein geteiltes Wunschthema war Eien Densetsu, und wenn vier Leute sehr viel zu einem sehr komplexen wunderschönen Musical zu sagen haben, kann das eine Weile dauern… ;)
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Eien Densetsu Mit Sailor Cat Und Madeye Matt

  
_cover art by FloraOne_

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugEienDensetsuMitSailorCatUndMadeyeMatt/Mondsteinflug%20Eien%20Densetsu%20mit%20Sailor%20Cat%20und%20Madeye%20Matt.mp3)  


Sailor Cat ist [hier auf youtube!](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2P94pbZKQjVMOPIGFWwcnA)

Madeye Mat ist [hier auf youtube!](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lOB0ik7Sywk11mH3HZ_6A/videos)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf  [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
